Delgrace Bookbinder
Description Appearance Delgrace is small, even by halfling standards at just 2'9. She has dark chestnut hair, she wears in a loose braid to keep out of her way during combat. Her skin is a tanned hazelnut shade, and her eyes are green. While on the road she can be seen wearing her scale mail armor over her deep green tunic. Her left bracer has a small shield built into it to parry blows. She carries 2 scimitars on her waist, and a silver crossbow with red gems on her back. Personality Delgrace has spent the last 30 plus years on her own, using her small size and the way most people disregard her presence to go unnoticed in crowds, listening and watching. She often holds onto the information she learns, sometimes for years. This makes her seem reserved, or withdrawn, but truly shes learning. Because she watches, she can tell when someone is hurting. As a cleric she feels a need to heal, even when there is no wounds to close. When she can, she tries to make herself available to her friends to talk. Because of her background as an information broker, she knows how valuable their secrets and concerns are, and so she does her best to guard them in her heart, their secrets are safe with her. Since the events in New Cresthill with Cora and the Second Chances, Delgrace is slowly relearning what it means to be herself. She finds herself seeking conversation more then she did before, the silence she endured for over 30 years is nearly deafening to her now. She smiles more, she laughs more, and she seems to be genuinely happy, choosing now to focus on her other friends even more then she did before, now that her own burdens have been lessened. Personality Traits (DND Handbook) * I am always calm, no matter the situation. I never raise my voice or let my emotions control me. * The first thing I do in a new place is note the locations of everything valuable—and the exits. Ideals (DND Handbook) * People. I’m loyal to my friends, not to any ideals, and everyone else can take a trip down the Styx for all I care. (Neutral) Bonds (DND Handbook) * Something important was taken from me, and I aim to steal it back. Flaws (DND Handbook) * I don't remember much before my 40th year. Pre-game The Start of a Journey Her Story so Far Relationships Tarsh Her relationship with Tarsh is rocky at best. After their first mission together the party split ways but Delgrace knew there was a story with Tarsh and so she offered to accompany him on his journey east. During their travels, they came to trust each other, Tarsh entrusting her with his deepest secret. She came to care for the half-orc, often worrying over how much he was sleeping or eating and seeing to his injuries. After the events of [[The Second Chances|'The Cave']], he seemed to withdrawal from her, furthered more by the effects he suffered from the [[The Second Chances|'Deck']]. But as they were preparing to leave [[New Cresthill|'New Cresthill']], she came to a realization: she never wants to lose him. Though he seems to feel similarly, they both want to give the other space, resulting in an awkward dance where neither will talk about their feelings. Cora Her older sister. The closest in age, they were also close at heart growing up. They always played together, and always shared their secrets. Kodiak Her faithful steed. Kodiak is an Northern Wolf Hound, born and bred as a mount. She purchased her from Valoriand at the beginning of the journey. Kodiak has served as a guard dog, a friend, and a cuddle bug. Sigmar She finds it hard to bond with Sigmar, though they have had a few moments, such as when he gave her a bottle of perfume. Most of the time they are at odds. Sigmar finds Delgrace's sense of humor unconventional and a nuisance. Evandar Before he fell ill, Delgrace had not talked much to Evandar. Now that he is sick, she is determined to help save him and refuses to abandon him to his fate. She left a letter for Evandar before leaving New Cresthill explaining the situation. Fredrick Fredrick is a strange man with many secrets. His antics were often odd, but she likes his heart. Fredrick once overheard her speaking about a book, and later snuck the book into her bags as she slept. The Bookbinders Her mother, Verna, is a no nonsense woman, taking nothing from anyone. But shes a loving soul, caring for any in need. She is exactly what you imagine Mom of the year. Delgrace knows she can always ask her for advice, and her mother will always give her honest opinion. Her father Davyn, is an eclectic man. He has red, frizzy hair sticking out in all kinds of directions. He's an avid reader and just loves to learn. He's high energy, and high spirits. He's always on the move, and always working hard for his family. Delgrace is a daddy's girl threw and threw. Quotations "Fire-y death it is!" Delgrace choosing to go towards the column of smoke instead of the town "You smell like sandwiches and whiskey." to Androl "You're an idiot, the kids fucking dead. I'm the only one who can save him!" Delgrace to Sigmar "Sometimes the happy ending is more important then the dramatic flair." ''"Who said this was the end?" (Cora) ''"Not for us. We still have a lot of work to do." "We try to help people when we can." Explaining to Cora why she risked her life "At least I would've died doing something I know I'm meant to do." Explaining to Cora why she risked her lifeCategory:Characters Category:PC